Costume
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: In which…Lucy whines…Art is made…And Edmund's fetish is revealed. [LucyEdmund]


**Title:** Costume

**Series:** The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

**Author:** Innocent Innuendo

**Chapters: **One-shot

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** In which…Lucy whines…Art is made…And Edmund's fetish is revealed. Lucy/Edmund Total Movie-verse.

**Pairing:** Edmund/Lucy

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Short and filled with crack. Mild incest.

**Disclaimer: **I own them all! Ha, I wish…No, really I do.

**AN:** This has mild incest in it. Don't read it if it offends you. But if you read it and like it, please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. Thanks!

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

Panic! At the Disco- I Write Sins Not Tragedies

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucy scratched at her neck.

It was itchy…the outfit that was.

It was itchy and uncomfortable.

She was almost mad at Edmund for making her wear it. But being the good little sister that she was, she let it slide.

Although…She wouldn't even be wearing this stupid outfit if it wasn't for Edmund.

Stupid Edmund.

Stupid art lessons Edmund was taking.

Stupid itchy outfit…

And now it was starting to get hot.

Lucy pouted.

Lucy sighed.

Lucy moved a little trying to get comfortable…but that seemed to be an impossible mission.

"Stop moving." Edmund's biting voice said to her. Many would have winced at the harsh tone but Lucy was used to his short temper.

Lucy sighed again. The worst part of it all was the way Edmund had looked at her when she had walked into the room. It was a weird look and she feared that it meant she looked bad. And for some unknown reason she didn't like the idea of Edmund thought she looked bad.

She gave a groan of displeasure, "Tell me again, why can't you get a model for this?"

"Money." Was his one word response. A thew moments later he added, " And would you stop fidgeting…please." The please was hushed, hard and forced but it was enough for Lucy.

Close to an half-hour later, Lucy began to feel the drops of sweat roll down her neck and back. She twitched lightly at the feel of it.

Lucy wanted to whine…which usually wasn't part of her character. But it was just…so…itchy!

She waited a couple of minutes before her whining began, "Edmund, please let me take this off. It's itchy and uncomfortable. Not to mention hot!" She stuck out her bottom lip, "Please."

"No." He stated simply. "You volunteered."

"That was before I knew that you were going to have me wear th…this!" She stumbled, blushing. "Plus I feel like a look horrible." She said the last part softly, blushing even harder.

Edmund got that funny look on his face again. "You look anything but horrible."

Lucy wasn't ready to give in. "Fine. Stupid, then."

He gave her a dry look.

Lucy crossed her arms for a moment before catching the scowl on Edmund's face.

She huffed as she undid her arms.

Long moments of silence passed before he sighed and said, "You're almost done. Only a couple more minutes, ok?"

Lucy smiled sweetly at him.

He gave a small smirk. Then motioned for her to get back into her position.

True to his word, in close to ten minutes Lucy was done and standing up starching. She yawned loudly. Lucy watched him looking intently and biting his lip. She wondered why that lip held such interest to her.

"Do I get to see it Edmund?" She asked hopefully.

He glanced up, "Go change. You've been whining enough about it."

Lucy pouted, but never the less skipped out of room to change back into her sundress.

She walked into her room and closed the door. As she began to undress, her mind went to think of the day.

She really didn't mind modeling for Edmund…except for the whole sitting still for a long time. She'd done it before, so it really wasn't all that unusual.

But it didn't explain why he wanted her to wear a pair of bear footsy pajamas that had a hood with little bears ears on it.

Now that was slightly unusual…Even for Edmund.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edmund watched Lucy leave the room at more of a bounce than a walk. He smirked than looked at the drawing.

While looking at it he got a slightly dreaming look and thought, _'So…cute.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Short with crack-filled goodness on the inside. Kind-of like a donut…


End file.
